


Snow On Your Wings

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Erwin POV, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Spoiler for chapter 84, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sul letto di morte suo padre gli aveva detto di conoscere il segreto della vita.<br/>Seduto a braccia conserte, Erwin si era chinato; incuriosito più dal sorriso furbo che illuminava il volto stanco dell'anziano che dal segreto in sé. La mano dell'uomo era ruvida contro la sua guancia, ma calda; nel carezzarlo il suo sorriso s'era fatto più ampio, genuino.<br/>- Sta tutto nel guardare avanti. - Aveva detto poi. - Non vivere nel passato, Erwin. -<br/>Erwin/Levi | Spoiler capitolo 84 | Reincarnation!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow On Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiho/gifts).



 

 

Sul letto di morte suo padre gli aveva detto di conoscere il segreto della vita.

Seduto a braccia conserte, Erwin si era chinato; incuriosito più dal sorriso furbo che illuminava il volto stanco dell'anziano che dal segreto in sé. La mano dell'uomo era ruvida contro la sua guancia, ma calda; nel carezzarlo il suo sorriso s'era fatto più ampio, genuino.

\- Sta tutto nel guardare avanti. - Aveva detto poi. - Non vivere nel passato, Erwin. -

Per quanto all'epoca non gli fosse sembrato che un consiglio come un altro, a distanza di sei anni Erwin comprendeva che le ultime parole di suo padre erano state un amaro rimprovero. Chi meglio di lui avrebbe potuto redarguirlo circa la sua abitudine di rimuginare su cose già accadute? Suo padre era stato uno storico, il passato era la sua vita e il suo lavoro – un lavoro che l'aveva reso un padre distratto, forse, ma mai assente. Solo da adulto riusciva a comprendere quanto la sua presenza avesse segnato la differenza nella sua vita.

Ma non era quello il fulcro della ramanzina. Non era quello il segreto.

A sei anni dall'unica volta in cui suo padre aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare a viso aperto gli incubi che avevano sconvolto l'infanzia del suo unico figlio, Erwin Smith sollevò lo sguardo su un cielo plumbeo e sospirò, sistemando il bavero del cappotto scuro e preparandosi ad affrontare un'altra giornata. Non aveva fatto che tre passi aldilà del portone del condominio quando sentì la prima goccia fredda scivolare lungo la sua tempia destra; il suo primo istinto fu di tornare sui suoi passi, correre fino al suo appartamento e recuperare l'ombrello disgraziatamente abbandonato accanto a quello dei vicini – ma per un qualche scherzo del destino, le gambe continuarono a muoversi in avanti. Forse la sua neonata determinazione a proseguire era dovuta all'aver sognato di nuovo le ultime parole di suo padre, quella notte – la prima notte senza incubi da molto, molto tempo; forse fu il commento di un bambino che, sorpassandolo con la manina stretta in quella della madre, le domandò se avrebbe nevicato. Erwin proseguì, incapace di trovare una ragione nella sua necessità di proseguire.

Era stata una strana mattinata, diversa dal solito; anzitutto si era svegliato all'alba, ma anziché scattare in piedi e cercare a tentoni l'interruttore della luce per assicurarsi della propria posizione nel mondo reale il risveglio era stato tranquillo, silenzioso; come fosse scivolato nelle braccia di un amato, Erwin era rimasto a contemplare il nulla con le labbra strette in una linea severa finchè le striature di luce che illuminavano il suo soffitto non si erano fatte abbastanza intense da suggerirgli che era ora di porre fine a quella torbida calma. E se alzarsi dal letto gli era sembrato quasi un crimine, guardarsi allo specchio gli aveva donato sensazioni mai provate prima. Era come se non si fosse mai visto prima.

Fin da bambino aveva saputo che aspetto avrebbe avuto, da adulto. Non aveva mai fatto parola a nessuno di quelle visioni, salvo a suo padre – che dopo aver ascoltato tutti i suoi deliri in proposito, per più di due ore, non ne aveva più fatto parola. Tranne quell'ultima volta, prima di morire...

\- Non vivere nel passato, Erwin. - Mormorò con voce rauca di sonno, guardando il proprio riflesso muovere la bocca piano e soffocare uno sbadiglio; inclinò un poco il capo, lasciando scivolare ciocche bionde sul lato opposto della sua fronte. Gli sembrò di aver compreso il significato di quelle parole solo allora, in quella mattinata non diversa dalle altre; aggrottò le sopracciglia. La sensazione di star aggrottando le sopracciglia, contraria alla sensazione abituale di star guardando un uomo che non conosceva fare lo stesso movimento, si intensificò.

Erwin posò le mani sul lavandino e fissò lo specchio più da vicino; occhi di un intenso azzurro restituirono lo sguardo. I suoi occhi, il suo volto, la sua barba incolta. Era diverso da ciò che provava di solito. - Comandante Erwin Smith. - Provò a mormorare. Da confusa, la sua espressione si illuminò di sorpresa. - Comandante Erwin Smith. - Ripetè; di nuovo le parole gli sembrarono estranee. In genere le avrebbe associate al proprio riflesso, ma quella mattina non fu così – quella mattina gli sembrò solamente di essere un idiota che ripeteva appellativi insensati di fronte ad uno specchio. Un normale, insignificante essere umano in un mare di insignificanti esseri umani.

Fu una sensazione meravigliosa.

Stava sorridendo; lo vide nello specchio. Il sorriso sparì per un istante quando si passò una mano sul volto ed emise una risata gutturale, incapace di contenere il proprio entusiasmo. Aprì il rubinetto per sciacquarsi il volto e scivolò nella realtà quotidiana, in quei piccoli gesti che fino alla sera prima erano stati l'unica maniera che conosceva per esorcizzare una realtà che non conosceva – e che ora gli sembravano semplicemente i gesti che facevano della sua vita ciò che era. Spazzolare i denti, rasare la barba, pettinare i capelli; stringere il nodo alla cravatta, allacciare la camicia rigorosamente fino all'ultimo bottone. Si osservò con occhi stanchi e un timido sorriso allo specchio per un'ultima volta, ma era ancora lì: Erwin Smith, trentaquattro anni. Un comune impiegato, di una comune azienda, in una città non troppo comune – Berlino, che si rivelò caotica e lenta a svegliarsi sotto i suoi piedi quando aprì la finestra della camera da letto per far entrare un po' d'aria. Inalò a fondo, osservando lo stesso cielo carico di neve che avrebbe osservato mezz'ora dopo dalla strada senza però badare al tempo né alla possibilità di arrivare in ufficio madido di pioggia o neve; allora era troppo impegnato a considerare l'incredibile evento che aveva segnato quella mattinata. Era stato come si fosse risvegliato da un coma durato una vita intera. Aveva speso troppi anni vivendo nella paura della vita di qualcun altro; ora era tutto finito. Era incapace di festeggiare quella vittoria solamente per il timore che gli incubi potessero tornare, e che si trattasse solo di una pausa temporanea – ma era anche deciso a godersi quella pausa finchè fosse durata.

Forse sarebbe stato per un giorno soltanto, ma per quel giorno sarebbe stato solo un uomo qualunque – distante da quella guerra immaginaria, distante da quell'uomo che non era Erwin Smith. Distante dai giganti cannibali, dai piani di guerra, dalle cospirazioni e dai sacrifici. Distante persino dai volti che aveva imparato a riconoscere per nome e amare; distante da coloro che non esistevano.

Fu perchè desiderava andare avanti che Erwin Smith non tornò a prendere l'ombrello abbandonato a casa; tenne il bavero del cappotto stretto tra dita fredde e proseguì mentre la neve iniziava a cadere in un turbinio che stava rendendo impossibile persino respirare a bocca aperta. Vide un gruppo di scolari correre per rifugiarsi sotto una pensilina, e vari negozianti abbassare la saracinesca a metà, certi che quella mattina non avrebbero avuto clienti. Le scale della metropolitana gli sembrarono quasi un miraggio, un oasi di caldo e calore umano che scese rapidamente, attento a non scivolare sui gradini già umidi. Il cuoio divenne la pavimentazione chiara di Breitenbachplatz, e le piastrelle scivolarono mentre proseguiva tra i passanti attento a non spintonare nessuno – scusandosi con quelli che urtava, per sbaglio, smanioso di raggiungere la banchina e attendere in prima fila il treno. Solo quando riuscì nell'intento si fermò a prendere un sospiro di sollievo, sbottonando il colletto della giacca per respirare a fondo. Prendeva la metropolitana da anni, ma non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto la neve rendesse folli gli abitanti di Berlino; erano sciamati sottoterra come formiche in fuga dal piede di un bambino dispettoso, ansiose quanto lui di rifugiarsi là dove nulla poteva far loro del male. Scosse piano la testa per allontanare dai propri pensieri quella spiacevole analogia, fin troppo simile alle immagini a cui si era abituato nei suoi sogni – e decise di distrarsi sollevando lo sguardo per controllare che il treno in arrivo fosse il suo. Lo era.

C'era qualcosa di davvero buffo nell'entusiasmo che accompagnava ogni suo gesto; osservò la propria mano e si domandò se avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di parlarne a qualcuno. Esisteva qualcuno al mondo a cui avrebbe potuto mai dire di essere nato solo quel giorno, dopo trentaquattro anni passati a sognare quella che altri – meno scettici di lui – avrebbero definito “una vita passata”? Ne dubitava. Non erano altro che fantasie; possibilmente una crisi maniaco-depressiva, come suggerivano i libri che aveva letto all'università. Un principio di schizofrenia che però era stato in grado di tenere a bada, relegandolo nel proprio inconscio – forse un trauma dovuto alla morte di sua madre, o ad un altro evento della sua infanzia che non ricordava.

Forse avrebbe dovuto consultare uno psicologo; affidarsi a qualcun altro, per una volta. Un esperto che potesse dirgli che genere di significato avevano i suoi sogni, cosa dicevano di lui. Non aveva mai considerato il consulto psichiatrico per pura paura di apparire come un folle agli occhi dei medici, ma ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato idiota: se l'avesse fatto, forse non avrebbe dovuto attendere trentaquattro anni per dire addio ad incubi sui giganti e compagni caduti in battaglia. Nei sogni era presente anche suo padre, d'altronde; ulteriore dimostrazione che non erano altro che elaborazioni della sua mente, e non dei ricordi. Pensò con un nodo alla gola al destino di suo padre in quei sogni, a tutte le volte che da bambino era corso nel suo letto in lacrime incapace di sopportare il dolore di una perdita che ancora non comprendeva non essere reale.

Troppe volte, nella sua infanzia, si era accucciato a terra sopraffatto dalla perdita per una persona che esisteva solo nella sua mente. Li vedeva cadere uno ad uno, provando un terrore che, nella sua forma adulta ed immaginaria, poteva solamente reprimere. Era stato un bambino con occhi di ghiaccio e nel cuore l'anima di un soldato che aveva perso la forza di piangere; era stato un ragazzo privo di amici la cui controparte immaginaria trovava conforto nella compagnia di pochi. Hanji, Mike, Nanaba...i suoi amici immaginari. E poi Levi. L'ultimo arrivato, quello il cui profilo gli era sempre sembrato più distinto e chiaro. Un uomo basso dai lineamenti rigidi e dalla personalità tanto forte da sopraffarlo.

Tra i pochi cari, il più caro di tutti.

L'avviso del treno in avvicinamento lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, costringendolo a fare un passo indietro dalla linea gialla che segnava il confine di demarcazione tra la zona sicura e quel mezzo metro in cui solamente i liceali intenti a voler far preoccupare i propri amici si attardavano; attese che il treno rallentasse, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca della porta più vicina. Per un caso fortuito si era fermato esattamente davanti a una delle entrate del penultimo vagone, e un sorriso soddisfatto rilassò il suo volto quando le porte scorsero sui propri binari sibilando e consentendo ai passeggeri di scendere e ai pendolari di salire; ma la sua felicità durò quanto un battito di ciglia. Il battito di ciglia necessario a controllare l'interno del vagone.

C'era solamente un uomo vicino alle porte, in quel lato del vagone; la mano sinistra stretta su uno degli appositi sostegni, e nella destra un libricino sul cui nome Erwin non si concentrò a lungo. Ciò che gli interessava era nel volto dell'uomo, nella sorpresa che sconvolse i suoi lineamenti rigidi quando i loro occhi si incrociarono; nella sua bocca spalancata in una sorpresa che non aveva mai visto prima sul suo piccolo volto – un volto che conosceva, e che emulava il suo stesso stupore.

\- Erwin. - Lo udì sussurrare; rimase rigido a fissare lo sconosciuto che conosceva il suo nome e lo pronunciava come fosse una preghiera. Non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi neppure se l'avesse desiderato; lo stesso non poteva dire di lui – fece cadere il libricino a terra con noncuranza e tentò di avvicinarsi a lui, rapido – ma non appena ebbe fatto il primo passo, le porte che si erano spalancate tra di loro si richiusero condannandoli a una nuova separazione. I pugni di Levi sbatterono contro il vetro con una violenza inaudita, mentre di nuovo urlava il suo nome – e di nuovo, e un'altra volta ancora. Vide due uomini intervenire e tentare di placare la sua furia, ma non fu in grado di capire se fossero riusciti nel loro intento; la carrozza riprese a scorrere assieme al resto del treno, ed Erwin la seguì con lo sguardo fino a vederla scomparire inghiottita dalla galleria buia.

Nessuno s'era accorto di nulla; nessuno si interrogava sull'accaduto. Erwin si portò una mano al volto e lo massaggiò, la lasciò scivolare verso il proprio petto – là dove il cuore non accennava a calmare i propri battiti, impazzito; lo stesso cuore che aveva sentito spegnersi ogni notte, da quando era bambino, prima di risvegliarsi madido di sudore.

Si guardò attorno, domandandosi se fosse stato reale; avrebbe dubitato della sua stessa sanità mentale se l'uomo in cui aveva chiaramente rivisto Levi non avesse avuto la sua stessa reazione. Stessa altezza, stesso atteggiamento, stesso sguardo penetrante; stessa voce, stessa impazienza – solo quando si trattava di lui. Sempre, quando si trattava di lui. Il suo sguardo cadde sull'uscita della metropolitana, la stessa scalinata che gli era sembrata l'ingresso di un rifugio caldo – e che ora gli sembrava l'unica via d'uscita da un mondo che lo stava soffocando. Ma aveva giurato a se stesso di non tornare indietro; aveva giurato che non avrebbe vissuto nel passato. Per un istante la necessità di saperne di più venne meno, e la certezza che ciò che era appena accaduto non fosse che un ultimo scherzo del destino ebbe la meglio.

Era così stupido credere che l'uomo nel vagone del treno fosse Levi.

Nascose nuovamente il volto dietro una mano. Così stupido, così infantile. Disperato, quasi. Quanti anni l'aveva cercato? Perchè apparirgli proprio ora?

E all'improvviso comprese; come un fulmine a ciel sereno, la verità lo colpì. Non era Levi ad essere apparso ora che gli incubi erano terminati; erano gli incubi ad essere terminati quella notte, proprio perchè quello era il giorno in cui avrebbe incontrato Levi.

\- È così stupido. - Mormorò, sorridendo. Nessuno lo sentì; non c'erano mai stati, per lui. Non ricordava il nome di un uomo che avesse potuto definire amico, durante quella vita. Avevano avuto paura di lui, o ne avevano avuto pietà – ma non gli erano mai stati amici. Lasciò cadere la ventiquattr'ore ai propri piedi e prese a correre – questa volta ignorando le proteste, scusandosi a malapena, scansando con noncuranza chi si poneva tra lui e quelle maledette scale rallentando la sua avanzata.

“Non vivere nel passato, Erwin.”, aveva detto suo padre. Ma non era un rimprovero: era ciò che aveva sempre fatto. Non comprendeva come fosse possibile – o se lo fosse, e basta – ma stava vivendo nel futuro; in un futuro che gli era stato concesso, e che non avrebbe sprecato. I sogni non erano che la volontà del suo cuore di spingerlo a ritrovare le persone che gli erano state vicine nel passato; un monito del vecchio se stesso, del Comandante Erwin Smith della Legione Esplorativa di sua Maestà.

“Sta tutto nel guardare avanti”, pensò. E poi salì le scale, incurante della neve che si era depositata su di esse – e che all'esterno della stazione della metropolitana aveva ricoperto ogni superficie di un sottile manto bianco – e prese a correre verso la stazione successiva, scivolando e cadendo e rialzandosi.

Quando finalmente lo trovò era lo spettro di ciò che era stato quella mattina; i suoi capelli erano scompigliati, e un graffio fresco bruciava lungo la sua guancia. Levi cercava nella bufera, come lui; si fermò non appena l'ebbe notato, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi. Si fissarono a qualche metro di distanza l'uno dall'altro, riprendendo il fiato.

Berlino era immersa nel silenzio e nella neve; le strade vuote furono il teatro di una riconciliazione che Erwin non aveva mai creduto possibile, ma in cui aveva sempre sperato. - Ciao. - Mormorò; non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire. Levi scosse la testa, un vacuo orrore sul volto; lo osservava disperato e spaventato, come non fosse realmente lì.

\- Ti ho visto morire. - Fu tutto ciò che disse; ogni parola era scandita perfettamente, carica di una rabbia che Erwin comprese essere rivolta a se stesso più che a lui. - Ogni notte. Da quando ero un neonato. -

Di nuovo, Erwin non seppe cosa dire; abbassò le spalle e lo fissò serio, le mani che tremavano d'emozione. - Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò soltanto. Levi si portò una mano al volto non appena ebbe smesso di parlare, singhiozzandovi dentro – ma prima che Erwin potesse intervenire, mentre già stava avvicinandosi per confortarlo, Levi corse in avanti e strinse le braccia attorno al suo corpo. Non sentì imbarazzo, né timore; non sentì nient'altro che la necessità impellente di ricambiare l'abbraccio, di stringerlo a sé e sentire il suo cuore battere folle contro il proprio petto – ma più di ogni altra cosa, il bisogno di far sentire il proprio battito. Il cuore gli ruggiva nel petto come avesse ritrovato solamente in quell'abbraccio la ragione per funzionare a dovere; come avesse atteso più di trent'anni di poter urlare le parole che Erwin riuscì a sussurrare solo dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, quando il freddo aveva iniziato a bruciare contro la sua pelle e le lacrime avevano smesso di essere versate.

\- Sono qui. - Disse. - Sono vivo. -

E nient'altro.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CHI NON MUORE SI RIVEDE MA IO MI FACCIO VEDERE SOLO QUANDO MUORE LA GENTE *JOHN CENA INTRO IN THE BACKGROUND*  
> -JOICE


End file.
